dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Gotham City Police Department
The Gotham City Police Department is the local city law enforcement agency for Gotham City. Acting as both ally and opponent of Batman, the Gotham City Police Department has long been steeped in political corruption, with numerous officers both high-and-low ranking involved in bribery and even more serious offenses such as drug-trafficking and murder. Background During the events surrounding Batman's rise as Gotham's defending hero, Police Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb was under the bankroll of Carmine Falcone, mafia boss of the Falcone family, who made sure Loeb and his forces did not interfere with his operations. Willfully working with Falcone, Loeb was targeted by Batman amongst other underworld figures. Ordering a massive police taskforce to capture the Batman at all costs an increasing amount of conspiracy charges, brought forward by District Attorney Harvey Dent, against Loeb forced him to resign his position, he was replaced by equally corrupt Commissioner Peter Grogan. After the death of Carmine Falcone, the mafia lashed out in retaliatory crimes which severely crippled organized crime in Gotham City. As a result the waning presence of corrupt police officers on the force allowed Lieutenant James Gordon, a man determined to fight corruption in the GCPD, to become the new police commissioner. Gordon served as commissioner for a long period, assisted by the Batman in bringing justice to Gotham until a near fatal gunshot from a corrupt cop forced his retirement. His successor, Commissioner Michael Akins took a less lenient approach with Gotham's vigilante heroes and ordered the shoot-to-kill order of Batman and the estrangement of the police force from the hero's activities. Corruption within the police department rose once again during Akins' tenure as Commissioner before he was replaced by Gordon's return to the post of Commissioner and relations with the Batman were reestablished. Involvement Heroes *The Police department precincts in Gotham City are Safe Houses for Hero players in DC Universe Online. The Gotham City Police precincts are where players can exchange information and buy and sell items, as well as review the latest news and database intelligence including; reading email, obtaining missions and teleporting to the JLA Watchtower. *Tech heroes assist the GCPD in combating Scarecrow's attack in the East End district. Villains *Tech villains confront the GCPD and the Falcone crime family to cause chaos in Gotham and further the Joker's schemes. Members Equipment Trivia * Renee Montoya (The Question) used to be a Detective in the GCPD before she quit. * Crispus Allen, current host for the Spectre, was Renee Montoya's partner in the GCPD until he was murdered. * During Gotham's No Man's Land, many Officers of the GCPD remained in the city to help maintain order. When the city began separating into factions, the GCPD became known as the "Blue Boys", led by ex-commissioner James Gordon. * In designing the GCPD's look for the game, Chuck Dee reasoned that, due to the rampant corruption, the police didn't have much money to spend on updating their equipment and so instead turned to fixing and modifying equipment already possessed. A majority of designs, from vehicles to uniforms, were influenced from versions in the 1970's, updated to appear tough enough to stand modern usage in the field. Gallery File:gothamswat_by_chuckdee.jpg File:GCPDOfficers.jpg|GCPD Officers File:GCPD1.png File:GothamAmusementMile9.jpg File:GCPDprecinctbuilding.jpg File:dcommokeyscenebychuckdee.jpg GCPDDetective.jpg|Detective GC3.jpg|Inspector SWAT.JPG|SWAT GC2.jpg GC4.jpg See also * GCPD 9th Precinct * GCPD 12th Precinct * GCPD Headquarters * GCPD Special Crimes Unit External links *Gotham City Police Department DC Database *Gotham City Police Department CC Mainframe Category:Groups Category:GCPD